


the ballad of kim yoonho: mark lee’s boyfriend and pretty boy collector extraordinaire.

by 1roomdisco



Series: HOT, YOUNG, NAIVE STILL. [6]
Category: NCT (Band), School Rapper (Korea TV)
Genre: Boyfriends, Dildos, Established Relationship, Humor, Jealousy, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, Porn Video, Sex Toys, Sexual Humor, because yoonho attracts pretty boys, mark being extra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 04:06:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16211063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1roomdisco/pseuds/1roomdisco
Summary: three times mark 'stakes his claim' on KAIST's pretty boy collector, the leader of kiff clan,hisboyfriend, yoonho.





	the ballad of kim yoonho: mark lee’s boyfriend and pretty boy collector extraordinaire.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cresilia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cresilia/gifts), [icedflowers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/icedflowers/gifts), [capableemark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/capableemark/gifts).



> * i have no reasons loloolloloolloloolloololololololol
> 
> * let's make #thirstymarklee a thing? i'm down with writing him getting dicked  
> fuck that irregular report teaser vid baby boy mark lee is real!!1!
> 
> ahem
> 
> * thank you to all my friends who commented on [ mark/yoonho joseon era A/B/O fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16126751/chapters/37676462#main)
> 
> * we will go down with this ship ~~with me as the capt~~
> 
> * HAVE A GREAT WEEKEND tell me whachu think akjsdfkja  
>   
>   
> 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Yoonho wonders what had he done wrong to deserve this.

The video has Mark lying on his side; half of his face is smushed against the baby blue pillow sheet while his neck is straining as he tries to keep quiet—the soft fluorescent glow from his study lamp is complimenting the whole mood, giving his most intimate moment even more erotic look to it and Yoonho curses because even though the video only lasts for fifteen seconds, he can clearly hear the slickslickslick sound from _down there_ where Mark’s hand, out of frame, is moving frantically.

When Mark opens his eyes, glassy and unfocused and so, _so_ fucking sexy _fuck_ , to glance at his phone, probably perched on his textbook on the table, Yoonho prays to God that Minseok won’t feel the subtle twitch his nether region is having.

Or the sharp intake of breath he does.

And how his hand trembles as he pushes the replay button.

Again and again.

The forgotten details are bombarding Yoonho’s excited senses now; Mark is wearing _his_ grey Thrasher hoodie, making him questioning, his heartbeats loud in his ears, whether Mark gets some of his jizz on there. _Fuck_. The way Mark bites the corner of his bottom lip on the last two seconds before the video ends is going to haunt his restless sleep, Yoonho is sure, but! Ugh, his head is screaming what did he do to deserve this??

Although he can’t say that he’s complaining, really.

 _Ah,_ Yoonho sighs, pitying himself, swallowing dry saliva, _why do I have to catch the subtlest of whine at the start of the video…_

Minseok stirs in his sleep, tightening his hold around Yoonho’s waist, nuzzling his cute cheek and cute nose on Yoonho’s chest and Yoonho realizes this is probably why God is punishing him.

Lord knows Mark is super wary of his uni roommate who’s probably doing the do with Yuto anyway, getting jealous over something Yoonho can’t even remember last year aka their first ever fight that he will never forget.

In his defense, Minseok is a well-known scaredy-cat among their group of friends. They had brilliantly thought he would soon get over his petty heartbreak by distracting him with the latest American horror movie. All because goddamned Yuto didn’t pass the lie detector test when he answered ‘yes’ to ‘do you like Minseok?’ question Jihoon asked during dinner. Here we have Yoonho babying his roommate who can’t sleep alone after the psychological terror from ‘Hereditary’. _Christ_. Perhaps Mark has some kind of jealous boyfriend sensor or something for stuff like this; who knows he’s got a strong hunch that his boyfriend, The Pretty Boy Collector as everyone else is saying and Mark has adopted the silly nickname whenever they argue over KakaoTalk—only twice, Yoonho counts (all his wrongdoings)—is currently cuddling his roommate to sleep.

Yoonho readjusts his headphone, and decides he deserves the punishment so he plays the video for the tenth time. Tomorrow is Monday. He has early morning class.

He totally deserves this.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Yoonho is beginning to see a pattern, and call him superstitious, but it always takes a pretty boy that is not his own boyfriend for his boyfriend to send him the ultimate fapping material.

Who would have thought that a certain Mark Lee is a sadist?

Yoonho is just trying to have a harmless lunch with the model dude who got interested in rap and hip hop after his friend showed him Yoonho’s Kiff Clan’s audition tape from last year. Dude’s even took initiative to contact Yoonho first on Instagram, and after months of moving their friendly conversation to KakaoTalk, [Hwiyoung](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p0Xxp2At4rA&start_radio=1&list=RDp0Xxp2At4rA) said he is going to visit Daejeon for a photoshoot and here they are.

Yoonho’s baked rigatoni has just arrived when his phone pings with a notification from Mark, who apparently thought it’s a good time to send a 7 seconds video of himself holding a fucking solid, flesh-colored, cock-shaped dildo, followed by him giggling and blushing and opening his fucking mouth, working the dildo’s head, and that’s fucking it. The video ends there.

It’s Saturday.

Yoonho is about to McFreaking Lose It™ right in the middle of a quite fancy Italian restaurant he didn’t even know exist in Daejeon if it’s not for Hwiyoung reserving a table for two since, what, two weeks ago? Days before he actually told Yoonho that he’s visiting Daejeon and if Yoonho would like to have lunch with him.

It’s just a harmless lunch. But Mark and his ~~weird~~ definitely not cute :( jealous boyfriend sensor don’t think so.

The video was clearly taken during nighttime, judging from the same soft fluorescent glow from his study lamp. Mark is wearing a loose t-shirt for once, something nondescript, probably older than their relationship. His collarbones are displayed sinfully like a siren call for Yoonho to touch. Or lick his phone screen. Whichever irrational move Yoonho is _so not_ going to take, ha. Mark’s sandy blonde hair gets a shorter haircut and he’s wearing his goddamned reading glasses and his forehead is out and his lips are pink. Yoonho can’t replay the video. He’s not a masochist.

But the most important question is; when did Mark have a fucking dildo?!

“Are you okay?”

Yoonho chokes on his own saliva, jumps on his seat and drops his phone.

Hwiyoung grimaces, pouting in sympathy when Yoonho straightens up again and pressing the power button to turn off his phone.

“Yeah! Wow, why is it so hot in here?” Yoonho laughs, flings his phone on the table as if it’s burning him and at Hwiyoung’s confused look he blurts, “It must be you. I mean you’re a model. You’re hot. Yep, time to shut up, Kim Yoonho.”

Surprisingly, or not, whatever. Yoonho is not going to stroke his ego just because Hwiyoung is flushing shyly at what he said. Fine. This is a punishment. Screw his weird charm that brings all the pretty boys to the yard.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Believing that Mark won’t punish him for being a good friend for Jihoon is a joke in itself.

How very naïve of him.

Jihoon, KAIST’s very own flower, the boy who shook all seniors heavily populated with males in their early 20s with his legendary wink during the closing performance for orientation week, tends to get involved in unnecessary fights with a) dudes bigger than him, b) dudes who hit on him because they think his pretty face equals coy agreement to have a drink, and c) a combination of the aforementioned two.

On his latest escapade, Jihoon threw the punch first to a salaryman who dared to grab his butt on this bar they—him, Yoonho, Changbin, Jaemin, Yuto and Minseok—had just arrived. The boys were forced to retire early since there was blood spilled. Jihoon got a busted lip, and they all moved to a 7-11 to eat their famous pre-cooked foods, being loud after a couple of soju bottles. Jihoon is a lightweight and he refused to budge from the plastic chair if it’s not Yoonho giving him a piggyback ride straight to his room on the fifth floor.

Jihoon’s roommate is not in their room when they enter the messy space. Yoonho dumps him on the bottom bunk, taking off his shoes and socks and jacket. He spots a bottled water and uncaps it for Jihoon, who’s staring intensely to his phone.

Yoonho sits on the edge of the bed, nudging Jihoon’s leg gently.

Jihoon doesn’t move to sit up. He slurs instead.

“Yoonho-yah I miss you so much.”

“What?” Yoonho snorts, taking a swig of the mineral water himself. “I’m here, what the heck.”

“Mark Lee sent a video,” Jihoon continues, waving his phone, thumb hovering over the screen. A click on that and Yoonho is _doomed_.

“Haaahaha ha!” Yoonho snatches the phone, his, apparently, from Jihoon’s hand, activating the airplane mode just because. “Why do you have my phone?!” he asks, voice two octaves higher than usual.

“Maybe you have mine,” Jihoon huffs, crossing his arms. His chubby cheeks are the color of blooming rose. “Where’s mine?”

Right. Two identical iPhones mixed up by their owners. He fishes out Jihoon’s from the front pocket of his jeans, sees that it’s his latest mixtape front cover as the wallpaper, and Jihoon sighs when Yoonho gives it back to him.

“You saw it, didn’t you?”

Yoonho nods.

Jihoon waves a hand when he sees Yoonho is about to say something.

“Stop, don’t apologize, I’ll get over it.”

“Right.”

Jihoon sighs again, noisily getting up to sit and stare at Yoonho with his pretty, pretty eyes. Yoonho wants to know what Jihoon sees in him, but he doesn’t dare to ask. [Never did, the first time Jihoon confessed to him.](https://archiveofourown.org/comments/159709628)

Jihoon curls his lips into a sneer, and he sounds like he doesn’t care that he’s throwing away his dignity when he asks, “Can you hug me, though? I think I need one.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

01:21

kiff_Kim Yoonho: y u doing this to me

 

01:22

Mark Lee sent a video

 

01:26

kiff_Kim Yoonho: nevermind best 3 minutes of my life

 

01:27

Mark Lee: Good

Mark Lee: You’re mine XD

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>  sf9 hwiyoung, aka another 99-liner that i would like to write getting dicked good lmaooo there's something about him.............................
> 
> he appeared on 'school rapper 2' so ofc he fits the pretty boy category who wants to have yoonho's D ya feel me?  
>   
>   
>   
> 


End file.
